


Dumb

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [12]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, M/M, they worry the same amount and isabela think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Fenris tells Isabela about the disastrous night he had when he confessed to Garrett. Not that his feelings are real but he did say he had them and she's not helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the nice comments and kudos I get so happy from them. Hope you enjoy this part too!

“What?” Isabela gasped. Fenris leant forward. Intertwined his fingers. Stared at the table.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” she definitely heard him. Repeating the embarrassing encounter he had with Garrett wasn’t necessary.

“I can't believe it,” she covered her mouth with her hand. He glanced at his cup of hot chocolate. Drinking it felt like it'd make him sick.

“Well I did,” a heat rose to his cheeks. He confessed his feelings to Garrett. Feelings he wasn't sure he had. How could he have been so dumb?

“How did he react? What did he say?” she put her elbows on the table and leant forward. Waited for details. He shrugged. She raised an eyebrow and leant closer.

“I appreciate it, thanks man,” he repeated the words. She leant back and grabbed her coffee,“ he also did this,” he raised a fist and gestured to punch her shoulder lightly. A gesture Garrett had never done to him before. Their short talk about his dumb confession hadn’t reassured him their friendship was okay.

“He said man, not bro?” she stirred her coffee.

“Why does it matter? “ he gripped his drink. Didn't taste it. None warm chocolate tasted like the one Garrett made.

“So to sum it up,” she ignored his question, “the first time you got tipsy you kissed him, the second time you said you wished it was Garrett who grabbed your ass at the club, and now you've confessed to him,” a short summary of all the times he messed up.

“I never said I want him to grab my ass,” he hissed and looked around them. Heat rose to his cheeks again when he remembered the first time they went out. If Garrett hadn’t been asleep when he got home he’d have messed up big time four times.

“You said you wished he was the one who gave you attention, “ she sipped her coffee.

“Yes, “ he nodded. Many things were said that night. Thankfully Isabela was the only one around when he said those things. He remembered Carver being around but he said nothing about it afterwards so he couldn’t have heard, or he ignored it.

“After someone dry humped you on the dance floor, which was incredible,” she winked. He hid his face in his hands. A memory he longed to forget. None of the people they met were rude, but it was an embarrassing memory. If Garrett had seen it… he didn't want to think about it.

“I do not want Garrett to dry hump me, can we please not talk about this further?” he mumbled. Inhaled. Grabbed his cup of hot chocolate.

“You're adorable, “ she laughed.

“Garrett doesn't think so,” he sipped his hot chocolate. Not as good as the one Garrett made, but tasty.

“Did he tell you about his mother? “ he nodded, “did you talk about it or was it just oh, by the way, my mother was murdered by a psychopath?” she stirred her coffee again.

“The later,” she put her hands on the table. Played with her bracelet.

“He still hasn't told you about it, but you'll find out on the wake,” she sighed, “did you kiss him again?” she looked at him. Rested her chin in her hand.

“I don't want to kiss him, or do anything else,” he rejected the idea, “I am going to the wake?” Garrett spoke little to nothing about it so he had no idea he was expected to go. He’d never met Garrett’s mother and thought his presence would be mocking, as he also knew nothing about Ferelden customs.

“You've already kissed him,” she reminded him. He stared at his hands. The first mistake.

“Don’t remind me,” Garrett told him relationships weren’t for him. Romance wasn’t for him. He let the kiss slide because Fenris assured him no feelings were involved. No one fancied anyone.

“Did he act differently after the kiss?” he shook his head, “did he act differently after you told him how you feel about him?” he bit his lower lip. Thought about their interactions since.

“No, and I’m relieved he doesn’t want to be with me,” he admitted. If Garrett asked anything of him he wasn’t sure he’d say no, but he knew he didn’t want physical contact. Not in a sexual way, and his stomach clenched when he thought about it.

“Wouldn’t you be happy if he wants to be with you? You like him,” she sipped her drink, “a lot,” she added. He squirmed and tried to think of anything but what people expected in relationships. Sex.

“I am uncomfortable with sexual… contact,” he picked at his fingernails. Garrett didn’t force touch as friends, so maybe he wouldn’t if they were together? No, that was a stupid thought. Sex (in any form) was expected so he knew he couldn’t be in a relationship. Unless they talked about it and Garrett understood, which he might. Still, it wasn’t an issue because they weren’t together and they’d never be, which was fine because their friendship meant a lot.

“All couples have their own arrangements,” she shrugged. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Arrangements?” he repeated. Her wording sounded practical.

“I was in a relationship once with a woman who wouldn’t have sex, or do anything sexual, but I like sex,” she smirked, “she was fine with me having sex with others,” she shrugged.

“What did you and she do if you didn’t have sex?” he’d heard about it when he came to Kirkwall. He knew couples who didn’t have sex existed but it’d been treated like something was wrong with them. Isabela enjoyed sex and thought others should do, but here she sat and said she enjoyed a sexless relationship with a woman. A golden opportunity to ask her about it.

“We brushed each other’s hair, cooked dinner, talked,” he tilted his head, “it sounds like we were just good friends I know, she’d be better at explaining than me,” she smiled. He wanted to ask where she was because they broke up. She hadn’t mentioned anyone in her life, neither had anyone else.

“Where is she now?” she grabbed her mug with both hands. Raised it but didn’t drink.

“She was murdered about a year ago,” she sipped her drink, “at least that’s the official story,” she put the mug down but didn’t let go.

“What do you mean?” had they not found her body? Could she have been another victim of the serial killer who murdered Leandra?

“She vanished at the same the killings stopped so first they thought she had something to do with it and ruined her family’s life, damn police didn’t even care when women began to disappear,” she grumbled, “then the useless police find the real murdered, and she’s assumed a victim,” she closed her eyes. Inhaled deeply.

“The same man who murdered Leandra?” he asked to be sure. No one talked about it. Was that why? Had they all thought a close friend of Isabela had murdered her and other women?

“Garrett doesn’t mention her at all, does he?” she sighed, “you’ll hear about it during the wake, I don’t think they can ignore her existence then,” he wished he could say something to make her feel better. Offering comfort was difficult. Garrett was much better at it, as was Bethany.

“Did Anders know her well?” he asked because of what he yelled at him the last time they met. Hopefully the last time forever, but Fenris knew that wasn’t true. They’d meet at the Wake and other times they all got together. Anders and Garrett were good friends so he couldn’t avoid the man.

“He wished,” she snorted, “she didn’t like him, didn’t like any of us,” he wondered how they got together if that was true. Had she come to Kirkwall with Isabela, or had they met in Kirkwall? Why did the others ignore her existence? She meant a lot to them if her murder affected them all.

“You said she vanished, how do you know?” he didn’t want to ask how she knew the woman wasn’t dead. If the police hadn’t found her body they couldn’t say anything for sure, and she’d forever be a missing person. How did the police ruin her family’s life?

“I want to tell you,” she sighed, “you can find the story online if you want, but I think Garrett… honestly, I don’t know what Garrett wants, if he ever plans to tell you about her,” she leant back in her seat. Crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side.

“I won’t look it up online,” he didn’t see a reason to. Not that he could if he wanted, he didn’t know her name.

“If he doesn’t tell you at the wake I’ll tell the story, I’m pissed at him for telling me to wait so he can tell you and then he doesn’t,” she sighed and uncrossed her arms, “anyways, we derailed from the subject, which is that you fancy Garrett,” he groaned. This time he’d crossed the line way too far. The line was a dot to him.

“I ruined our friendship,” it wasn’t okay. Everything he did perverted their friendship. Garrett was gentle with him, but he wanted it to mean more. He’d seen Garrett in a bathtub. Naked. As people were when they bathed.

“No you didn’t,” Isabela leant her chin in her hand, “you really like him,” she smiled. He shook his head. He didn’t. Even if he did his feelings were wrong. They were friends and he couldn’t lose that.

“He is… our friendship is important to me, I can’t lose it,” it wasn’t because they lived together. Fine, sure, of course, he appreciated Garrett’s generosity but not only that. It was the support Garrett showed. He helped Fenris to save money, showed him how to pay bills, offered to teach him to drive, and comforted him when he had nightmares.

Dumb, dumb, dumb. He wasn’t wanted. He was wrong. A runaway elf who knew nothing about the world. No papers to prove he even existed, no family to speak of. He was no one. Why were Garrett friends with him? Why were any of them?

“You’re important to Garrett too,” he picked at his fingernails, “he’ll bring this up after the wake, hey,” she touched his feet with hers under the table. He looked up.

“Sorry I… we talked about this just last week and now I made a mess of things,” she shook her head. She seemed confident Garrett wasn’t angry. They’d known each other for years, she knew Garrett better than him.

“No, you haven’t, just let Garrett process everything and he’ll get back to you when he’s ready,” he wondered what she meant but didn’t question what she said. He trusted her knowledge about how Garrett worked. It was difficult but he’d put aside his dumb confession for now. Hopefully, Garrett would act like it’d never happened like he did with the kiss.

If this was too big to ignore Fenris didn’t know. He’d never confessed to anyone. Never seen a relationship blossom from friendship. He didn’t know what to expect now, but he’d do anything for their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment and/or kudos please! I'm unsure when next part will be up because it's a long one but I'm working on it. Bye for now~


End file.
